Kat falles inlove
by HenryReficul
Summary: This sint really like 10 things I hate about you. But the caracters arethe same.
1. Prolog

She slammed her bedroom door. A tear fell from her eye. The day had been the worst she could remember. Why had he done it? How could he have done it? She thru her self on the bed and buried her head in a pillow.

'Hey there love, what's up?' he had said. How could he have called her love? He can't love her! Not after what he did! The picture of his arms around that stooped girls was circling in her head. A loud knock on the door brought her back to reality.  
'Cat? How are you? What's wrong, honey?' her Fathers voice asked from the other side of the door.

'I'm fine, just go away!' she beloved throe the door.  
She looked down in the pillow again. Her father couldn't help her now. That stupid man. What did he know of love? Their mother had left her like everyone loved her. And now he had left her. Didn't he love her? She knew they hadn't been perfect for each other, but… Couldn't he just told her he didn't whant her? Did he really have to let all school know?

She knew he was that kind of person. He had to make a big deal about everything. She fell asleep thinking that she never would kiss another boy. She didn't know that she would change her mind the very next day.


	2. Kat A day in the school

An old car drove up on the parking lot. A song of Joan Jett screamed out from the car stereo. She started the marsh to the school. It seemed like everyone was watching her. She didn't care. Matt stood by the locket and as she passed he looked at her.

'What's wrong Kat?' he smiled at her.

'Fuck off', she told him and continued walking to her locket. There he stood. Patrick. The guy in her class. Everyone said he had turned a Cop in to flames. He looked like a nice guy. But still he looked as he would have turned that cop into flames. He was kind of good looking. But was he her type? She didn't know. But he was hot. She couldn't say something  
else. His half long, half curly hair. It made her smile just thinking of it. She got to her class room and couldn't help trying to make him look at her. In front of her Joey sat. She had been dating him in ninth grade and one day they had ended up doing it. After a wile she had left him. She didn't like anyone to take control of her life.  
'Oh my god, he looked at me,' she thought for her self. She looked down at the test she had. A pies of paper that made everyone nervous and paranoid. She heard a pencil on paper and saw, Patrick had started writing. She looked down at the test again. Old names. Nothing for her really. She started writing and everything felt wrong. Why was it wrong? Was it the test? No, all felt right about the test. Was it about Matt? No, she didn't care of Matt. Was it Patrick? She now knew the answer. He was the light in her life now. How come? He wasn't that special. Or was he? She was so confused. Did she love him? It felt so good when she thought of him. Maybe he was the love of her life.

After the school Kat got down to the Soccer field. She was in the mood of kick the crap of something, so after a while the coach got up to her and told her not to be so rough. She didn't care. He didn't know how she felt. She didn't know what she was going true.  
'Sorry, I'm in my period,' she smiled to him. He looked chocked at her, and walked down to his place in the corner of the field. She looked at him. What did he know of her? He just so her kicking a ball and sprint. Nothing more. Only she knew of her love for Patrick.


	3. Patrick A Day In the school

Patrick woke up early that morning. The sun was shining in his room. He looked at the sealing. He saw a face in his head. Who was it? A blonde girl. Did he know her? Where had he seen her? Was she from his class? He didn't know. And he didn't care. She was not special. Not more special than he. Not more special than anyone. He didn't care of love. He had other things to think about. Important things. Like. Okay he didn't have anything to think about. What did that matter? He didn't have to think about her. A girl that he did not care about. Or did he care? Those thoughts were echoing in his mind. He got down in the kitchen, but no one was home. He didn't eat anything. It didn't taste good on the morning anyway. He got out. His MC stood in the garage. He started the engine. Then with a roar, he was on the way to school.

He sat down in the class room. Test! Why? He hadn't been studying. The blonde girl he had been thinking of came into the class room. She looked at him with interest. He looked back.  
What was she thinking? He whanted everyone to go away and leave him and her alone. Then he would be able to. What was he thinking! He got the test. Looked down in it. It wasn't hard. He started wrighting. It felt so good. He looked at her. The blond hair in a hourse tale. No! he had to consentrate on the test! He looked at next custion. Why was she there? Was he inlove? He didn't know. She was. Like a dream. He touched her on the way out. Just quick. And he was stunned.


End file.
